The Baron
The Baron is an antagonist in ''Tangled: The Series''. He is a notorious kingpin that has a history with Flynn Rider and Lance Strongbow. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities He possesses no special or magical abilities, making him a normal, everyday human man. Weapons The Baron wields a sword and keeps a Kai spider in his ring, that he uses to punish those who dare to cross him. He keeps the cure on him, as a way to keep him safe, incase it bites him, and to blackmail those that it was bitten or is close with the victim. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Because Hiccup is a chief's son and owns the most feared and rarest dragon of all, the Baron would find profit in the two and try to either sell them or keep them hostage. He would remind Hiccup of the Dragon Hunters and villains like Alvin the Treacherous, Drago Bludvist, or Grimmel the Grisly, but would shake off most of his fear by using sly and cunning remarks. Jack Frost Because the Baron lacks childlike qualities and presumably belief in magic, he would not see nor care about the winter spirit. Jack, however, would see the man as a kingpin and would dislike him for poisoning and threatening his friends, although he would not see him as an actual threat. Merida DunBroch The Baron would be impressed with Merida's fighting skills and would try to tempt her to join his criminal underworld, but she would (of course) refuse this offer. Other than that, the Baron would find profit in holding a Scottish princess hostage. Rapunzel Corona While the two have never met, Rapunzel has heard of him before, as he has history with her boyfriend Flynn Rider. She successfully stopped his daughter from marrying Eugene and defeated him. If the Baron actually knew her, he would find profit and value in her for her hair and her status as a princess. Flynn Rider Before Flynn/Eugene left his daughter at the altar, the two were allies with each other, Flynn being one of the many people who had to pay back and steal for the Baron. After he abandoned Stalyan on their wedding day, the Baron swore revenge and has been hunting him and his partner Lance Strongbow ever since. When Eugene returned to Vardaros, the Baron kidnapped him and forced him to marry Stalyan by poisoning Lance with a deadly spider. However, the Baron was defeated by Eugene’s friends and girlfriend, who poisoned him with his own spider. Angry and Red It is unknown how he came in league with them, but it is known that the girls fear him after stealing from him and attempted to run away from the goons he sent. He has probably already forgotten about them. Stalyan Stalyan is the Baron's daughter. He cares about her deeply, and would do anything for her, even forcing her ex-fiancé to marry her. Stalyan returns these feelings, and swore revenge on Rider for poisoning her father, vowing to find a way to get the cure and save him. Category:Tangled Category:Tangled (TV series) Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Thieves